


Leather and Sas "It's Just Cas!"

by FelicanFromFairwater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Impala, Caspala - Freeform, Denial of Feelings, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Lives, Human!Impala - Freeform, Impala is having none of your shit, M/M, Shipper! Sam, Trickster Gabriel, dean tap that ass or so help me, underlying sabriel tones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicanFromFairwater/pseuds/FelicanFromFairwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you piss off the World's Most Sassiest Archangel, your car pays the price. </p><p>When you happen to be Dean Winchester, and said car is the Impala, well... Things get a little tricky...</p><p>Castiel jumps in front of a blast of Gabe's magic to save the boys, and ends up fussing together with the impala... </p><p>What happens when Dean's favorite ride gets destroyed and pumped into his best friend?<br/>Only AO3 could tell you1)!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperMalfoy_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMalfoy_Potter/gifts).



“Gabriel, don’t do this. We can talk through this.” Sam said to the archangel as they stood on opposite sides of The Impala.

“It’s not like it matters. Dean-o is going to gank me either way! Why not have a little fun first?”

Dean and Castiel ran out from the abandoned warehouse they were chasing Gabriel in, only to have the archangel zap himself outside, where Sam was keeping watch.

“Gabriel,” Dean roared as he slammed open the gate to the parking lot, “If you so much as _think_ about touching Baby, I will-”

“Relax, I’m not here for Castiel.” Gabriel smirked, his golden eyes glowing as he raised his hands towards the Impala.

“NO!” Castiel screamed as he dived in front of the Winchesters as Baby exploded in a blaze of blue and gold flame. A moment later, all that was left of the fiasco was a blue tie, a license plate, and two bewildered hunters.

 Sam’s eyes widened, and he grabbed onto Dean’s shoulders before the shorter hunter screamed in rage. “Dean, you’ll be okay.”

“Where’s Baby? where’s my Baby?” Dean was close to tears now.

“The Impala’s gone, Dean.”

“Where’s my _other_ Baby?” he whispered, picking up the tie and the license plate.

Sam paled. _Holy crap. He was talking about Cas._ “I- I don’t know, Dean. But we’ll find him.”

\------------

Sam half walked, half carried Dean to the bus station, which was a town over. They would have just hot-wired a car, but Gabriel seemed to have made it so there wasn’t a single low profile car on the way.

Dean refused to take another nice car. He said he wouldn’t cheat on Baby like that, not if She was still out there.

Sam just rolled his eyes and guided his delirious brother home.

They got to the station just after midnight, and hitched a bus as close to the bunker as they could get.

Sam pretended not to notice when Dean wiped the occasional tear from his eyes.

\---------

They made it to the bunker late the next night, their feet dragging with exhaustion. Dean hadn’t said a word, and wasn’t about to spill his emotions to his brother.

 Dean went straight to his room and slammed the door, the noise echoing throughout the bunker.

Sam wanted to check on him, but he didn’t know what to say. Truth be told, he was just plain _awkward._

Instead, he grabbed a beer and a sandwich from the fridge and made his way to his own room, closing the door softly behind him.

Little did they know that there was a newcomer in the bunker, riffling through their books, becoming accustomed to being human, or angel, or whatever the hell they were together.

\-------------

"Who the hell are you?" Dean shouted a few hours later, his gun pointed at the figure in the shadows of the library. Dean knew it wasn't Crowley, that slimey sonofabitch was still chained up in their dungeon. It was too tall to be Kevin, and of course, too short to be Sam. But... there was something familiar about the way the figure's hair was tousled with just the right amount of after-sex appeal.

Dean lowered his gun a fraction of an inch. " _Cas_?"

The figure turned towards him, stepping into the light. He was wearing a worn, black leather jacket, and a faded gray v-neck. "I would very much prefer it," the figure said, taking a heavy booted step forward towards Dean, "if you continued to call me Baby."

Dean's jaw hit the floor. "Ca-Baby? Are you? How did this? Did Gabe-" Dean stuttered, unable to form complete sentences as his eyes caught on Cas/Baby's low hanging jeans.

"If I am understanding all of this correctly," Cas said, tugging off his biker gloves slowly, finger by finger, "I am both the angel Castiel and your 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Only now I'm stuck in this one form, and it doesn't even have a tape deck." He smirked.

"So Cas is alive?"

"No shit, Sherlock. I'm right in front of you." Castiel waved his hand in front of Dean's face, just to prove a point.

"So you're Cas, and Baby? Like split personalities or-"

"I'm starving!" Cas cut him off. "Got anything greasy?"

\----


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas/Baby and Dean get aquainted over breakfast, while Sam becomes the ultimate shipper.  
> **You know, for how much you and Sam eat, you don’t have much for road food here.”
> 
> “Sammy’s on some weird health kick. Something about Kale being a super food or somethin’.”**

Cas perused the kitchen as Dean leaned against the doorway, watching him peer through the contents of the pantry. He tried hard to focus anything other than the way those dark jeans hugged at those hips.

When Cas reached for something on the top shelf, a sliver of his skin peeked out from under his jacket, and Dean couldn’t help but stare.

“You always did like my back end.” Cas said, turning to face Dean, his shirt bunching up on his belt buckle, which Dean noticed was an exact replica of Baby’s first license plate, the one from Kansas.

“Kaz 2-Y-5, huh?” Dean said, trying to cover up how flustered he was, “of all the plates you’ve had over the years, why that one?”

Baby shrugged and opened the fridge, bending over to look at the lower shelves. “There’s no place like home, I guess.”

Dean smirked and took another quick look at Baby’s “bumper” before sitting down at the table with a cup of coffee. It’s not like this was really Cas. I mean. It was his Baby, just sharing some space inside his best friend. Nothing weird at all.

“You know, for how much you and Sam eat, you don’t have much for road food here.”

“Sammy’s on some weird health kick. Something about Kale being a super food or somethin’.”

“Why don’t we all go out tonight? Get some burgers, watch Sammy strike out, maybe cop a feel or two.” Baby winked.

Dean almost choked on his coffee. “I- uh- yeah, sure Baby. whatever you want.”

“Did i just hear you say Baby?” Sam called as he walked into the kitchen, his eyes caught on Cas’s new form and he smiled. “Well I can see why. Welcome back, Castiel. You gave us quite the scare last night.”

“It’s just Cas, now. Except for Dean. He has to call me Baby, just like old times.” Baby smirked.

Sam frowned. “Wait, what?”

Dean’s face reddened, but he did his best to explain how Cas was now part angel, part impala, all sass. Sam just sat back smirked at the two of them.

“What?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

“So, is it Destiel, CasDean, or Despala?” he said trying not to laugh.

Dean glared at him, while Cas laughed, “Well Dean does usually come first.”

“What the hell, man?” Dean’s face burned, “How would you even know?”

“Do the names ‘Anna’ and ‘Lisa’ ring a bell?”

Sam roared with laughter while Dean smacked his head down on the table repeatedly.

“I’d bet that’s not the only thing you can bang.”

\-----------

After the enlightening conversation over coffee and Cas’s trough of cereal, Sam pulled Dean aside, looking slightly worried.

“What are we gonna do, Dean?” he whispered.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean Castiel is, dressed in leather and cracking pervy jokes. and, oh yeah, _he’s your car_.”

“You heard him. ‘It’s just Cas’.”

“You’re okay with this?”

Dean’s fingers twitched. truth be told, he wanted his car back real bad, but there was something about this new Cas he found fascinating. “Let’s just give him a few days to mellow out. See if they separate on their own. If not, then we start lookin’ for a cure.” he paused, squinting at his brother, “Or we could hunt down that sonofabitch _Gabriel_ and make him change them back.”

Sam did a good job of hiding it, but Dean could tell his brother wasn’t too keen on hurting the archangel.

“You _Babysit_ and I’ll look around the library for... anything.”

“Oh hell no. You’re coming with us tonight. We’re going out for burgers and dance at a club or two, Sammy. I would be a failure as a brother if I didn’t bring you along”

Sam rolled his eyes, but made no further protests.

Dean clapped a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “It’ll be fun.” He smirked. “Maybe you’ll pick up a chick, or a dude. I don’t judge.”

Sam crossed his arms and glared at him, but then a devilish grin crossed his face.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“You know what? I heard that _Baby’s_ got back.”

“Don’t talk about Ca- my car that way!”

“Should I call Sir Mix-a-lot?”

“Shut up and go watch Game of Thrones or something.”

Sam laughed, but held up his hands in mock surrender. “Fine. but give me a warning if you two start… _putting things in drive._ ” and with that, he ran to his room and locked the door before Dean caught up to him.

Dean pounded once on the door and shouted, “It’s not funny, Sammy!”

Sam’s muffled laughter was covered up by a _CRASH!_ coming from the kitchen.

Dean hurried back to the kitchen, gun in hand. “Cas?” he said as he rounded the corner. He lowered his gun in shock. “Holy _shit, Cas_.”

The angel was standing in the kitchen, his leather jacket draped over a chair. Jutting from his back were his wings; sleek, black, and almost ten feet spread. Dean’s jaw dropped.

“I told you to call me Baby, Dean.”

“okay, Baby, uh, with all due respect… _what the hell_?”

“What?” He shrugged. “My back was itchy, and then these things popped out.”

“I’ve never seen them before.” Dean said, flabbergasted.

“And I’ve never seen Sam’s dick. but somehow, I just _know_ it’s there.”

“Really?”

Cas held out his hands and tilted his head to the tide, as if to say, ‘ _what you see is what you get, bitch’_ (the bitch was implied in his finishing eyebrow wiggle)

“Well, put those things away, you’re knocking things over.”

\---------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm sorry it's short, But the next chapter is a club scene, and I wanted to leave lots of room for that. Also, it's 2 am and i haven't slept in three days. I should probably do that.)
> 
> Comment your thoughts and ideas! club names, what happens to Sammy that night, what songs are playing, etc. I take your feedback into account!
> 
> Also quick side note, I thought it was a nice coincidence that Cas's wings are black, and so is baby, *shrug* it fit really well.   
> I hate that this weird Idea has become so prevalent in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

“Cas,” Dean called from outside the spare room of the bunker, “You ready yet?” there was no answer. Dean sighed, remembering. “Baby, are you ready to go?” he corrected.

The door opened, and Dean’s jaw hit the floor.

Standing in front of him was a man who looked a hell of a lot like the angel Castiel, complete with sex hair and glowing blue eyes, but instead of his usual trench coat and slacks, he wore a black Alice in Chains tshirt, (the good one with the original logo on it) his belt with the KAZ-2Y5 plate buckle, a pair of black leather pants that hugged his curves in all the right ways, and black lace up combat boots. Dean also noticed a couple of markings peeking out from under the sleeve of Ca- Baby’s- shirt.

“Are those… tattoos?” Dean remarked, pointing at Baby’s arm.

Baby rolled up his sleeve and frowned. On his arm were two sets of crudely written initials in black ink. “D.W. S.W.” he shrugged. “Hmm. I like it. Any others I should be aware of?”

Dean swallowed thickly and remembered the Devil’s trap in car Baby’s trunk. “Uh… your trunk had that devil’s trap on it. And Cas has the enochian tattoos.”

Baby turned around, pulling up his shirt to his neck. “See any more?” he asked Dean, looking curiously over his shoulder.

Dean’s eyes widened. Right where Castiel’s wings would meet his shoulders, started two jaw dropping tattoos of a set of black wings. They were folded over each other, as if sheathed just beneath the skin.

Just as Dean thought he’d seen it all, a black shape started forming just above Baby’s waistline. ‘Well I’ll be damned.’ Dean thought, ‘He’s got a fucking devil’s trap tramp stamp.’

“Well?” Baby asked, “Are you going to answer me or keep drooling over my flawless back muscles?”

Dean cleared his throat. “I- um- there’s-”

“C’mon, spit it out! Are they badass?”

“Did you just say badass?”

“Answer the question, Dean.”

“they’re um… wow.”

“So much help you are. I’ll go borrow your compact mirror and look in the bathroom.” He said, pulling down his shirt, and walking down the hall.

“I don’t have a-”

“You kept it in my glove compartment for 15 years, Dean.” Baby called from around the corner, “Don’t lie to me.”

\---------

“Dean, Cas, you guys ready yet?” Sam called from the top of the entrance stairs, leaning against the railing.

“Just a sec,” Dean called from somewhere below. “Cas is-”

“Dean.”

“I mean _Baby_  is still getting ready. Jesus, how much cologne do you need?”

“Enough to mask the scent of 20 plus years of Winchester in my body.”

“There were so many better ways you could have worded that.”

“I know, but hey, anytime there’s a hot guy’s ass pressed against me, I am definitely not complaining.”

Sam barked a laugh as the pair walked up the stairs. “Should I give you two a moment?”

“No.” they both said simultaneously, glaring at the taller man.

Sam held his hands up in surrender. “Alright, alright. let’s go. I pulled a couple of cars from the garage. I figured you two would want some… quality time together, now that Dean can’t drive you, Cas.”

Baby smirked. “Oh, he can drive me anytime.” he threw a wink over his shoulder and walked out the door, leaving a befuddled Dean to sit and gawk after him.

“Shall I get a bucket for all of your drool?” Sam chuckled.

“Shut up and go get in the car.”

\-----

Dean shifted in the driver's seat, trying to get comfortable. As beautiful as this car was, she wasn't Baby. She wasn't home.

"Awww." Baby said, batting his eyelashes mockingly, "You miss being in my cockpit, don't you?"

Dean tightened his grip on the steering wheel and sped up, passing Sam, just for fun.

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Of course I do!"

"I'm just asking because Sam is the one with the GPS, not you."

"What's this place called again?" Dean asked glancing over at Baby.

"Eclipse Urban Lounge." He said, watching the mile markers pass by. It felt just like old times. Dean, him, and the road. Of course now he had all these feelings he was having... he wasn't sure if it was Castiel or Dean's utter love for his car, but Baby couldn't help feeling the need to be with Dean.

In any and every possible way.

\---

Eclipse was in Topeka, about a two hour drive from the Bunker. Although, with the brothers driving, it was closer to one. Dean honestly didn't mind the drive. A night out with the boys would be good. They needed a day off anyways.

They pulled up to the building, and they could tell it was packed. It was a friday night, after all. The steady thrum of the bass echoed well into the parking lot as they got in line. "It's a pretty long line." Sam said, raising his eyebrows in astonishment, "Maybe we should go somewhere else."

"Or you two could just use your health inspector badges and cut in line." Baby shrugged.

"What about you?" Dean asked.

The leather-clad seraph winked, and then disappeared with a whoosh.

"I guess that means he'll meet us inside." Sam smirked, heading back to his car. "You're lucky I made extras." he said, tossing Dean a badge.

"It's not the same," Dean frowned thumbing at the laminated card, "I miss my old one."

"I didn't think you were so sentimental." Sam smirked, locking up his car.

"Shut up."

The duo made their way to the bouncer, flashing their badges. He eyed them warily, but let them pass anyway.

"That never gets old, you know that?" Dean mused, making a beeline for the bar.

"Wait, Dean, shouldn't we find Cas?" Sam called after his brother, but the older Winchester just waved him off. Sam shrugged and went to grab them a table.

"Two shots of... Hell whatever the special is tonight." Dean shouted over the bass at the bartender, a short man with shaggy blonde hair.

"Sure thing, sweetness." he chuckled, pouring two shots of electric purple liquid. "Two of the special. 120 proof."

"No worse than what I'm used to." Dean smirked, raising the shot to the shorter man. He downed it, and was suprised at how strong it actually was. He raised his eyebrows and coughed. "What the hell was that?"

"It's called 'The Trickster'. it's blackberry vodka, rasperry schnapps, and a special secret ingredient." the tender winked.

"What is it? Lighter fluid?" Dean coughed again.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. You want a whiskey to wash it down there, Slick?"

"Make it a double."

\---

After a few shots, Dean started to feel a little lighter, both physically and mentally. He smiled as he watched a brunette in a maroon beanie leading Sam to the dance floor.

She was wearing knee high black socks, a black and red plaid skirt, a black top that showed off her best assets, and heels that were so tall Dean couldn't believe she could walk in them, let alone dance. But there she was, grinding on his brother to the beat of the music. Dean grinned. Sam looked.... happy.

Not just that fake, smile for the camera happy, either. Genuine, grin until your cheeks feel numb and laugh until your sides hurt happy.

Dean only wished he could feel the same.

\---

"That your man over there?" the bartender asked, sliding Dean another drink.

"What? No! That's my brother."

"No, not the tall one. _That_  one." He pointed over to the DJ's table, where a head of sex hair was bobbing along with the music, and its owner was grinding against the DJ.

Dean said nothing, but rather downed his drink and tightened his jaw.

"Oooooohh, someone's jealous!"

"Don't you have other customers to bother?" Dean scowled, sipping at his beer.

"My shift ended ten minutes ago, sue me."

"Alright, maybe I'm a little jealous, so what? Who wouldn't be? I mean have you seen Cas- I mean Baby?" Dean told himself the reason he was so open about this was because of the alcohol, and nothing more.

"Well, why don't you go over there and assert your dominance?"

"Do I look like a wolf to you?"

"Well, you are kinda hairy. But you know what I mean. Go ask him to dance. Hell you better do it before I do."

"Don't even _think_ -"

"Then go on, mister perfect hair. Show me how it's done." He gestured grandly to the DJ table.

"Hold my beer."

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so unsatanly sorry for not updating this or anything else recently. I'm not going to make any real excuses other than I've had absolutely no real motivation to do anything with my life lately. But I felt terrible for not givign you guys something so I tried to write again. I know it's bad, but it's something... I'll try to update again soon. Thank you for staying loyal~ 
> 
> *blows kisses from the special place in hell I'll be staying in*


	4. Chapter 4

Cas knew Dean was watching him from across the dance floor. He could almost feel the hunter staring daggers into his back, or maybe his ass, being a human was weird. 

Cas grinded up on the DJ, he could feel the bass in his chest, and a growing hardness pressing into him from behind. 

“I'm gonna go grab a drink.” Castiel shouted over the music, turning into the DJs body and palming the man’s growing erection before leaving.

“Wait I don't even know your-” the DJ started, but the leather-clad mystery man was already gone. 

\--- 

Dean saw Baby disappear from the DJ table, and scowled. He was in the middle of the dance floor, turned on by his little show. He smirked. Two could play at that game. He knew Baby was watching somewhere. 

Dean turned, locking eyes with a busty blonde across the dance floor. He made a ‘come-hither’ gesture with his finger and tossed her a wink. She smiled, tossed her hair, and sauntered over to him, grinding her nicely formed backside onto Dean. 

He smiled, putting his hands on her hips, matching her rhythm. Although this girl seemed nice, and was at least a 9 on the hotness scale, he couldn't keep his thoughts on her. Not when he had seen Baby's bumper in leather lowriders. 

He found himself getting even more flustered, to the blonde's delight. “I'm gonna get a drink.” Dean purred in her ear, “I'll be back, sweetness.” 

He turned and made his way back to the bar, where a familiar face was waiting for him with his beer.

“Well that didn't go like you thought, huh, hotshot?” Said the bartender.

“Shut up, short stuff.”

“Ouch, my nonexistent feelings.”

“Seriously don't you have ANYWHERE else to be?”

\---

“You know I’m right!” the brunette said to Sam over the pulse of the bass, “Deadpool would kick Stark’s  _ ass _ in a sass off. I mean have you seen any of his fourth wall breaks and eternal love for dick puns?”

“Alright, alright,” Sam laughed, playing with her hand across the small bar table, “You have a point. But that doesn’t mean he is better than Thor.”

As the pair debated comic book personas, the brunette’s eyes flitted up and down Sam’s body, sizing him up. 

“You have a really great jawline, you know that? Very strong.” 

“Oh, uh, thank you. It runs in the family I guess.” Sam smiled bashfully.

“I’m kind of sick of this place. I know a killer little piano bar downtown if you want to join me.” She smiled, running her thumb across Sam’s hand.

“I’d love to. I just have to tell my brother I’m leaving. Can I meet you by the door?”

She stood, closing the gap between them. “Sure,” she said into his ear, kissing his cheek before leaving. She turned around once, and smiled at him again.

“Fuck.” Sam whispered under his breath, and stood, racing to find his brother before anyone noticed his growing excitement.

\------

“What can I getcha, hot stuff?” the short bartender asked a well, riled Cas.

“Whatever you’ve got that tastes like motor oil, and a shot of Jack.”

“Right away, sweetness.” the bartender got Cas his drinks, and hurried over to the other end of the bar, where a flustered Dean was leaning. He smacked the taller man on the back of the head lightly.

“Ow! What was that for?”

The bartender pointed over to Cas, who was facing away from them, bobbing his head to the music. “Get your fine ass over there and ask him to dance, or so help me I’ll order you four more specials.”

“Alright, alright, I’m going!”

“Don’t get side tracked this time!” the tender called after him, his voice lost in the pulse of the bass.

“There you are, Baby.” Dean said, sliding up next to the leather clad Adonis, “care to dance?”

“It only took you 5 seasons.” Cas said with a smirk.

“What was that?”

“I said yes, you dolt.” Cas grabbed his hand, and led him onto the floor, but before Dean had a chance to react, Cas had his hands gripped firmly to Dean’s hips. he leaned forward, and into Dean’s ear he said, “But only if I get to drive.”

\----- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's an update for you lovelies~ sorry about the wait. any comments are appreciated :3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you liked the beginning of this! I know I shouldn't have started ANOTHER new fic, but Cas!pala? I just couldn't help myself! Please let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
